


У неё есть ритм

by Ampaseh



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Касс не вполне понимает, чего именно Стеф стыдится, но она не очень-то разбирается в этих вещах. Стеф как-то пыталась объяснить ей, что есть определённые правила, каким сексуполагаетсябыть. Касс ответила с растерянностью: «Я думала, сексуполагаетсябыть приятным, а в конце — оргазм».





	У неё есть ритм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Girl's Got Rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330390) by [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218215040.htm).

Стеф стыдно.

Даже если бы язык её тела был для Касс незнаком, порозовевшие щёки стали бы наводящей подсказкой. Стеф лежит на животе, повернув голову набок, прижавшись щекой к подушке, и дышит тяжело. Касс пока не слишком-то опытна, но, похоже, в сексе она почти так же хороша, как и в драке. Язык тела полезен и в том, и в другом.

Касс не вполне понимает, чего именно Стеф стыдится, но она не очень-то разбирается в этих вещах. Стеф как-то пыталась объяснить ей, что есть определённые правила, каким сексу _полагается_ быть. Касс ответила с растерянностью: «Я думала, сексу _полагается_ быть приятным, а в конце — оргазм». Стеф рассмеялась и сказала, что в чём-то она права, но есть общественные нормы, а они, как и прочие общественные нормы, не всегда логичные.

Так что Стеф стыдно, но она не просит прекратить (ни словами, ни иным способом), поэтому Касс проталкивает палец ещё немного глубже ей в зад. Стеф выдыхает тяжело и долго, будто из неё выпускают воздух, и по её бёдрам пробегает дрожь. Касс улыбается. Стеф звучит лучше всего на свете. Во время секса она порой такая громкая, что громче уже просто некуда, физически невозможно, но Касс, наверное, за это её и любит. Даже когда она не кричит, она полна звуков.

— Стеф, — зовёт Касс, целует её в поясницу и тянет ноздрями. Под одеждой Стеф всегда пахнет сладким сиропом и Бэтгёрл, кевларом, и кожаной курткой, и машинным маслом.  
— Касс, — на выдохе отзывается Стеф. Касс ввинчивает в неё палец, и Стеф, ахнув, ловит ртом воздух и дрожит всем телом. — Касс… — повторяет она.

Касс знает, чего ей хочется. Она всегда знает, чего хочется Стеф. Достав бутылочку с лубрикантом, Касс вынимает палец, смазывает и его, и ещё один, а сама спускается ниже, зарывается носом в расщелину между ягодиц Стеф и лижет её, оставляя широкий влажный след. Стеф пронзительно вскрикивает, её бёдра ходят ходуном.  
— Божетымой, — говорит она. По крайней мере, Касс слышит именно это. Она снова трогает её языком, а потом приходится взять Стеф за бёдра обеими руками, чтобы утихомирить и развести их шире.

Касс вылизывает её, не касаясь нежной сморщенной кожи отверстия, лишь проходясь вокруг, легко-легко, а Стеф стонет, хнычет, ругается, бьёт по матрасу носком ноги, потому что от колен до спины ей ничем не двинуть — Касс не даст.  
— Чёрт, Касс, ну давай уже, — просит она. Касс улыбается, оставляя на её коже отпечаток своей улыбки, и, наконец, берёт её языком.

Со слабым стоном Стеф прячет лицо в подушку и кричит. Крики звучат глухо. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, ведь они сейчас в особняке, а Стеф почему-то очень не нравится, когда Дик отпускает шуточки насчёт их интимной жизни. И сколько бы раз Касс ей ни говорила, что Дик всего лишь счастливо завидует, она, кажется, так и не верит, потому что «счастливо завидует — это как вообще?». Касс не может объяснить. Просто Дик такой, вот и всё.

Когда рот начинает неметь, она отстраняется. У Стеф там всё припухшее и влажное, Касс подушечкой большого пальца потирает её клитор и чувствительные половые губы, а потом скользит внутрь.  
— Очень мокрая, — сообщает она, и вот пожалуйста, Стеф опять стыдно. Касс ведёт скользким пальцем выше, с нажимом растирает кожу ануса — Стеф здесь такая расслабленная и влажная, — а потом вталкивает сразу оба смазанных пальца. Стеф снова кричит в подушку, выгибается, подсовывает под себя руку и трёт клитор круговыми движениями. Касс на секунду отвлекается, залюбовавшись.

— Касс… — это напоминает ей, чем она занята. Она вворачивает пальцы внутрь, заставляя Стеф беспомощно охнуть, потом разводит их немного. Сейчас под её руками Стеф становится мягкой и податливой, как пластилин, готовой и жадной, и Касс начинает трахать её пальцами, медленно, туда и обратно, чувствуя, как мышцы сопротивляются вторжению, как туго и гладко внутри. Стеф стонет от каждого прикосновения и вскидывает бёдра навстречу толчкам. 

— Касс, Касс, Касс, пожалуйста, — просит она, задыхаясь, и Касс протягивает ей вибратор с прикроватной тумбочки. Стеф торопливо включает его и прижимает к клитору.

Касс чувствует остроту момента, чувствует, как дрожит Стеф, как напрягаются её мышцы — перед оргазмом всегда так. Она тремя пальцами входит в неё спереди, сгибает их, трёт, шепчет:  
— Стеф, — и та кончает с протяжным стоном, стискивая собой пальцы Касс, крутя задом и трясясь с головы до пят. Касс выжидает минутку, чтобы её перестало лихорадить, чтобы бёдра выписывали круги поменьше, — а потом резко вталкивает пальцы обратно, швыряя Стеф во второй оргазм. Теперь её стоны почти напоминают рыдание.

После двух раз Стеф обычно слишком чувствительная, чтобы продолжать с удовольствием, так что Касс тихонько вынимает пальцы, целует её в бедро, забирает из ослабевшей руки вибратор и быстро доводит себя до разрядки. Стеф наблюдает за ней расфокусированным взглядом.

— М-м, ух ты, — бормочет она. — Зачем сама, надо было мне…

Касс ухмыляется.  
— Ты двигаться не можешь, — напоминает она. — Потом сочтёмся.

— Ещё как, — подтверждает Стеф, и по её мечтательному тону слышно, что она уже отчалила в личную страну фантазий, а это, наверное, такое место, где она слизывает с Касс кленовый сироп. Ну, Касс не против, лишь бы не в её кровати, потому что сироп липкий, как сволочь, а Альфред потом поглядывает на них с явным неодобрением. 

— Не стыдно? — спрашивает Касс.

— Пока ты не спрашиваешь, нет, — отвечает Стеф, обнимает её за талию и притягивает ближе. Она целуется так же, как и дерётся — немного суматошно, но с большим рвением. — Мне надо вздремнуть.

— Поспим, а потом сочтёмся, — соглашается Касс, уткнувшись лицом в её мягкие волосы.

— Поспим, а потом в душ, — уточняет Стеф, щекоча губами плечо, а потом засыпает как по щелчку, легко и быстро, как гаснет свет.


End file.
